


Flowers

by underthegreensward



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthegreensward/pseuds/underthegreensward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a leader is not easy. Neither is stopping to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

There are only a few kids that survived the crash. She pushes the thought far away from her as she watches the ones that made it playing inside the makeshift fences. Unfortunately, not all thoughts can be pushed, or moved, or be saved for later. She knows that. So, while she watches small feet run through grass and dirt, she thinks about Mount Weather and the grounders and blood.

 

Her hands wring together and she feels a small, thin and scabbed scratch along the back of one, her nails picking at it immediately, her gaze fixed on the ground.  
  
“You looked sad, so I made this for you,” she hears a young, tiny voice say next to her, and when she looks up, she finds a girl with curly hair, a shy smile and dirty hands. From muddy fingers hangs a crown made out of colorful flowers she can't name, and she thinks that Monty probably could.

 

She looks at the girl and gives her best smile. “Thank you, it's very pretty,” she says, and it's true. Between war and death, there's not much time to appreciate everything the ground brings. The girl's smile stretches wide and she lifts her small hands to put the crown onto her head crookedly.

 

She thanks her again and the girl giggles before someone calls her away and small feet dig into the dirt as she runs.

 

Time passes and she sits there, scraping at scabbed wounds, her brain rattling for everyone to hear. When the sun starts setting, Raven walks up and stands in front of her, holding out a hand to help her up.

 

With a smile, she takes it and lets herself be pulled up, Raven's hand strong around her own. When she's on her feet, Raven grins and slowly lets go, hands lifting towards her face and her knees go a little weak, her stomach does a little flip and she wonders if that's ever going to go away. She doesn't want it to.

 

Raven carefully touches her hair, the flowers she almost forgot about, adjusting the crown. Still grinning, Raven twirls a curl with her finger. “Suits you, princess.” She rolls her eyes and shoves Raven lightly, grasping the red jacket firmly to pull her back and then she's kissing Raven, barely meeting her mouth because she laughs and laughs and laughs.

 

Raven manages push every single one of her thoughts away.


End file.
